The Rise of the Dark Moon
by shadow dragon7
Summary: Well... Sailor Moon is kidnapped by this evil dude name Sanaku and he turns her into the evil dark moon. If the sailor scouts don't change her back before the dark moon arises she will stay like that 4ever. Plz R&R I'm not good on summaries


Plz R&R. I'll only write more if I get enough reviews. This is my first sailor moon story. If there's anything wrong plz say so in ur review.:) Thanx  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning Serena was standing on a beautiful white patio with Darien. As the light of the full moon shone on him, Serena leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. All of a sudden a sharp pain went through her head. Darien had hit her. Serena stared in horror as he transformed into a gigantic monster. The monster opened its mouth as if to say something but instead a ringing sound came out. What is going on, wondered Serena. Serena than heard a voice that sounded like her mother. "Serena, get up already. You're going to be late for school." *WHAT!!!* Serena opened her eyes and found that she had fallen off her bed again. She took a quick look at her alarm clock and hurriedly put on her clothes. "Oh-no," thought Serena, "My teacher is going to be soooooooooo mad." She ran down the stairs, took the lunch her mom had packed her, and ruffled her little brother's hair. She knew he hated when she did that. "See-ya squirt!" shouted Serena as she ran out the door. As Serena ran toward her school she saw a huge mob of people in front of the book store. She went to see what all the commotion was about. Sitting at the front of the bookstore was none other than Leon, Serena's favorite author. He was also a total hotty. People gathered around him for autographs. Serena really wanted to get one but she was going to be late so she decided to come back after school. By the time she reached her school, (Silver Fang High) the bell had already rung. As Serena came into her classroom, her teacher, Mrs. Oshima, looked up from today's lesson plan. "Well, Serena, I see you're late again," said Mrs. Oshima, "Maybe you should move back to second grade so you'll know how to tell time. Now please go to your seat! I expect you did the homework I assigned you." "Yep, I got it all here," replied Serena. She put her hands to her sides to take it out of her backpack, but it wasn't there. "Oh-no," thought Serena, "in my hurry I must have forgotten to take my book bag. *Sigh* "Late again," muttered Mrs. Oshima, "I hope I don't have to call your parents."  
  
After school Serena met up with the gang (Ray, Lita, Amy, and Sailor V). It seemed that they all had already gotten autographs this morning. They were just about to go get some ice-cream when they heard a loud crash. Something was amiss. They turned around just in time to see a demon-like creature. It had the face of a girl, yet it had claws instead of hands, paws for feet, cat ears, a dragon tail, and dragon wings. Its eyes were blazing red. "This looks like a job for Sailor Moon," shouted Serena. "Yeah, you could have a trip attack and push the thing," mocked Ray. With that they all transformed into Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Neptune, and Sailor Moon. They suddenly heard an evil chuckle from behind. He was known as Sanaku. His favorite weapon was the sword of Dark Nova. It was made from the metal only found at the bottom of a dark whole and if used right it could cut through anything including the barriers to different worlds and dimensions. It took the scouts no time at all to figure that he was from the negaverse. He was draining the energy of the humans. "When will these people ever learn not to mess with us." thought Serena, "He's cute though." "Serena, pay attention," shouted Sailor Jupiter, "he's going toward you." Serena quickly summoned the moon staff. (It had a crescent moon with a shining orb between the points of the moon and was attached to a pink rod.)  
  
"You're evil plan shall fail!" shouted Serena. "Oh, it's only beginning." With that he knocked Serena out with the flat part of his blade. "We're coming Serena," shouted her friends. Sanaku knocked them each out. Then he took Sailor moon away to his secret layer. "This is the beginning of the end of earth," he thought, "Once the dark moon arises there will be no stopping me in fulfilling my plans." *Evil Laugh* 


End file.
